Just ShutUp, Already
by PoeticRainfall
Summary: Hidan just didn't know when to just stop talking, so Kakuzu found a way to make him. Yaoi, KakuHida


**A/N**: Written for a friend to appease her hunger for Yaoi.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, Smut, Blood, Language

It was a day such as this in which Kakuzu enjoyed the most. It was not for the weather or because of any particular occasion that Kakuzu enjoyed this sort of day the most. No, it was because today was Sunday and Hidan took these days to leave home and stand in front of the church near town square, shouting at everyone who passed that those who stood and worshipped a false God were condemned under the eyes of Jashin.

Kakuzu used to stand with him, watching his escapades with mild entertainment. However, after being confined and charged for disturbing the peace and harassment, Kakuzu found it much more relaxing to stay at home and let Hidan run around on his own and do as he pleased.

If the young Jashinist got arrested for harassment, so be it. It had nothing to do with him. Why should he have to suffer because Hidan decided to do something stupid?

No, Kakuzu thought as he relaxed in the reclining chair, This is fine. I can just sit here all day enjoying the silence. He smiled at the thought eased his usually troubled heart. His heart was rather healthy, he thought, being able to take so much stress the younger male brought on him. However, Hidan would have him in the grave sooner than he'd like. Just the thought of Hidan, his cocky smile and his solid, bizarre beliefs made Kakuzu's insides turn. However, the older man didn't exactly hate the boy. In fact, over the years he had grown rather fond of him.

In his youth, he had met Hidan when the boy was only fourteen years old, barely a teen-ager. Hidan's voice hadn't even deepened with puberty yet when they had met, yet that same bold brutal way of thinking had never changed, even after ten years had passed. With some irritation mixed with fondness, an odd combination of feeling, Kakuzu knew Hidan would never change.

He pushed all thoughts of Hidan from his mind. It was best to get some rest from the man while he could, lest he go mad with the inability to take so much of him at one time.

To his dismay, he heard the soft jingle of keys break the silence as the front door was unlocked and forced open. Hidan stomped into the house, slamming the door shut behind him with a loud, "Fuck!" Kakuzu sighed and slapped his hands to his face, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He should have rested while he had the chance.

Hidan made his way back through the halls into the study where he knew Kakuzu would be laying down. The white-haired man nearly threw himself into the room with a fury, tossing himself onto the worn leather chair near the bookshelf.

"I was smacked in the face with a bible today. By an old hag, no less!" Hidan complained, throwing his arms up. He pointed to a large, red welt on his left cheek. "Look at this! Look at what the bitch did to my face! I should sue her for mutilation!"

Kakuzu chuckled, refraining from laughing out-loud. "I'd say it was just cruel irony, Hidan."

"You finding something funny with this, bitch? How about I come over there and slap you in the face as hard as I can with the broad side of a book and see how you like it!" Hidan sat up quickly, his face drawn scrunched in rage.

Kakuzu waved Hidan down with a smile. "Calm your ass down, Hidan. No use getting all worked up over one old hag slapping you in the face with a book. Hell, I'd say you deserve it with how you constantly harass them with your beliefs."

Hidan threw his hands in the air with an incredulous look. "Well excuse me for trying to save the fuckers immortal souls from damnation! If they'd only see that Lord Jashin is our one true God, maybe they'd stop being so fucking retarded and putting all that blind faith into a book of nonsense!"

Kakuzu sighed and leaned back into the recliner, shutting his eyes. He didn't exactly want to get into a debate about religion at the moment, and when living with Hidan that conversation was always one wrong word away. "Hidan, I agree with you. But do you honestly think screaming at them is going to change their minds about a religion they've believed in all their lives?"

"Why not? Don't the fuckers do the same damn thing?" Hidan leaned forward really quickly, speaking fast as if he were afraid of being interrupted. His hands darted out, making gestures in the air. "I saw this one show. The bastards are fuckin' more whacked out than me. They actually were slapping their own people with books trying to force this queer kid to be straight, screaming, 'The power of Christ releases this demon from your body! Oh, you're straight now. Hallelujah!' It was fucking sick."

"Says the man who sacrifices animals in our basement to his God." Kakuzu opened his eyes and smiled at Hidan, waiting for his usual outburst.

"That's different! I'm just sacrificing squirrels and toads to appease Lord Jashin. They're just fucking animals, Kuzu. These bitches are fuckin' beating up their own people!" Hidan placed his hands on his head and then moved them forward in an awkward gesture. Kakuzu shook his head, looking away. The poor boy was delusional if he thought a bunch of bible-thumpers were more insane than he was.

Though he made a lot of sense in what he thought and Kakuzu agreed with him a lot in some aspects of religion, Kakuzu would rather not get into it. He was the kind of man that needed something real, something he could feel and not look at with blind eyes. He needed something he knew he could truly count on without fear of being mistaken. Religion was too vast, too much could be over-exaggeration or wrong altogether. Kakuzu needed something more than that to place his faith and trust in; like money.

A moment of silence passed between them as Hidan waited for Kakuzu to say something. He said nothing, opting for the peace and quiet.

"See? I'm right, aren't I?" Hidan pressed with a sour expression. He didn't know when to just shut up. Couldn't he see Kakuzu wanted the conversation to end? He supposed not. Hidan was rather blind when it came to other people. "I am. I know I am. I don't need you to tell me that I'm right. Fuck, I'm always fucking right." Hidan began to blather, calming down somewhat from the rage he had when he had first entered the house.

Kakuzu sat and listened to him continuously talk on. He scrunched his eyes shut and prayed from the deepest part of his soul for Hidan to just notice that he wanted him to shut up. And yet Hidan continued to talk, branching into random subjects that had occurred during his absence.

"Speaking of which, did you know they opened up a new deli down the street from the church? I stopped off for a sandwich on the way home and oh my fucking Jashin, it was so fucking good."

Kakuzu groaned as he realized Hidan had entered one of his moments where for the life of him he wouldn't shut up. When they were younger, Kakuzu believed it was caused by ignorance and adolescence, forever fascinated by the world due to his youth. But Hidan had yet to grow out of it.

"Course the old bag from earlier decides she wants a fucking sandwich, too. It was awkward, but she didn't say anything. I thought, 'Pussy bitch is gonna treat it like she didn't do shit.' So I finished my sandwich and took one last sip of my drink. Then I waited for the bitch to get comfortable, and – oh, man." He chuckled out loud, his eyes wide as he told his story. "You shoulda been there. I walked over to her because she was sitting at this table near the back. I walked over there, and her back was facing me so she didn't see it coming. I took the lid off my drink and just dumped the whole thing on her fucking ugly, blue head." Hidan laughed out-loud and slapped at his knees, thoroughly enjoying himself.

Kakuzu couldn't take anymore as the boy went to continue his story through his tears. Kakuzu stood and made his way toward Hidan, walking slowly with his arms still at his sides.

"Course, then the fuckers behind the counter had to come and ruin the fun. Got into a fight with two of the guys. But, shit, they were pussies. But what pissed me off is the bitch got up and started beating me with her purse while I whooped the other two's asses. I probably have bruises all along my… What're you doing?" Kakuzu hovered over Hidan, staring down at him with an empty expression. Hidan blinked, looking back up with an innocent expression. "Kuzu? Something wrong?"

Kakuzu reached for Hidan and grabbed onto his face, leaning down to brush his lips against the younger boys. Hidan breathed in, surprised by the sudden act of intimacy though quickly reciprocated the embrace as he wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's broad shoulders. Kakuzu licked at Hidan's plump lips, parting them and gliding into the warmth of his mouth. The soft brush of their moist appendages brought a shiver to Hidan's spine, warmth instilled within his belly as Kakuzu's mouth meshed against his.

Kakuzu pulled away far too soon as Hidan reached up and pressed his hands to the back of his lover's head. "Where are you going?" Hidan scowled, salmon colored eyes clouded with desire and irritation.

Kakuzu smiled at Hidan's expression and leaned forward quickly, only enough to nip at the pale man's pink lips and pull away. "I only wanted you to shut up." Kakuzu replied as he reached for Hidan's hands and yanked them from his scalp. "Seemed effective enough."

Hidan growled and stood up, pulling Kakuzu to him and forcing himself against Kakuzu's body, smashing his lips to Kakuzu's once more. He chuckled at the sudden force behind Hidan's actions and the burning passion in his sloppy kisses. Their arms entangled and held one another close as they pressed their tongues together, groaning into the kiss.

Hidan's jeans grew tight and suddenly kissing wasn't enough. He pulled away for only a moment and murmured, "Fuck me." Kakuzu was only happy enough to oblige. Hidan's groans and stringed cursing of pleasure was better than his empty ranting.

He picked him up and threw him onto the couch, settling over him with his arms and legs on either side. Hidan reached for him, grabbing his shirt and bringing him down to kiss him with as much passion and desire as he could hope to muster. Several bruises along his back stung at the roughness as Kakuzu pushed him down and straddled him, exciting Hidan as his pants were undone and forced down his legs. Kakuzu forced Hidan's shirt over his head and the clothing was discarded to the floor beside them.

Hidan's erection prodded against his boxers as Kakuzu then worked on removing his own clothing. He sighed as he watched Kakuzu nearly rip through his own clothing and muttered impatiently, "Come on. Fuck me, already."

Kakuzu wretched out of his pants and pulled his erection through the slit of his boxers. "Fine." He murmured and yanked Hidan's behind from the mattress, tearing his boxers down and forcing entry without preparation. Hidan hissed as the girth of Kakuzu's cock stretched and ripped at his insides, causing blood to pool and collect around the entrance as Kakuzu heaved a heavy sigh and eased out only to push back in with equal force of the first pump.

"Oh, Jashin, yes." Hidan shouted as he reached up and gripped onto Kakuzu's shoulders. The pain seared through his body and wracked his brain, sending each nerve throughout his body on edge. His eyes clouded over as the pain and pleasure mixed and caused a flow of electricity through his body.

Kakuzu slammed into him without pause, huffing deeply as he lifted Hidan's leg and hooked it across his shoulder. Hidan's arms moved erratically, his hands gripping for anything that could hold him in place. He groaned and hissed as Kakuzu's length tore through him. Blood dripped in thin rivers along his bottom, staining the couch and wetting the front of Kakuzu's pelvis.

"Yes, fuck. Yes, yes. Harder, you bastard!" Hidan shouted as he leaned up and gripped onto Kakuzu's hair. A shuddering, mind-blowing sensation erupted from his bottom, shaking him from the head to his very toes. "Oh, fuck!" Kakuzu noticed that he had hit Hidan's prostate and grabbed onto him, holding him in place as he pounded against it, reaching down with his free hand to pump his pale, pink cock. "Oh, fuck me!" Hidan shouted in loud bursts with each entry, feeling his orgasm approaching. "Kuzu, I'm fucking there!" He screamed as his tip erupted with a white spray, splattering Kakuzu's chest in semen.

Kakuzu continued to pump into Hidan, purposefully continuing to slam into his prostate. Hidan wailed and bucked as Kakuzu grabbed a hold of him and slammed him down, forcibly keeping him still. Hidan's insides contracted with along with the flurry of thrusts into his tender body, his eyes rolling back into his head as he continuously screamed out. His display of agonizing pleasure did nothing to deter Kakuzu as he continued to pump into him until finally achieving orgasm himself, thrusting once more and releasing his see into his warm body.

He huffed deeply, thrusting several more times before pulling out of Hidan's body. Hidan shook his head, his senses failing him. "You son of a bitch," He murmured half-heartedly as Kakuzu rested against him. "You are such a son of a bitch. When I get my sight back, I am going to kick your ass."

"Oh, shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu replied gruffly.

[center]**One Week Later**[/center]

Hidan searched the house for his love and after a few moments of searching found him lounging in the living-room.

"Kuzu, you coming with me to the church today?" Hidan asked as he leaned against the frame of the entrance, his arms crossed and an almost cocky expression drawn on his face.

"Hidan, you do recall what happened the last time we went to the church together, right?" Kakuzu replied with a slight glare, looking up from a book laying across his lap.

Hidan scoffed and rolled his eyes, throwing his arms in the air. "Bitch, you never do anything with me anymore. Get off your lazy ass and let's go torment some heathens." Hidan walked over toward Kakuzu and grabbed at his arms, attempting to yank him up from the couch. Kakuzu remained seated, watching Hidan struggle to pull him up.

"Does it really mean that much to you that I go?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan released his arms, turning to him with an expression of proud defiance.

"Fuck no. I don't need you to go nowhere with me. Fuck you." Hidan turned and stomped toward the hall, his body ridged and his arms kept to his sides. As Hidan approached the door, he paused a moment and listened. He could hear a soft shuffling and a deep sigh as heavy footsteps followed him to the door. He smirked and turned back as Kakuzu entered the halls, his hands dug into his pockets. "I knew it, you pussy."

"Shut up and give me the keys. I'm driving." Kakuzu replied gruffly.


End file.
